My Sitar
by xXUniversalBreak-LetGoXx
Summary: Axel catches Demyx singing. Marluxia catches Demyx and Axel. Fluff AU slight OOC 1st installment in my 40fic chall. oneshot


1st installment in my 40fic challenge! Go to my page and add me to your author alerts, 39 more to go!

Song theme: My sitar~ Dr. Bombay

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "My sitar" or the Kingdom Hearts series.**

Axel was stumped.

_I'm so bored. Roxas is off on a mission, I can't find Larxene, and Demyx..._

Let's just say he and Demyx hadn't spoken all week.

*poof*

Axel heard music coming from down the hall. He quirked his brow. He thought Demyx was on a mission...

So, being... well just being Axel, he went to investigate. The music, he realized, was cheerier than usual. It seemed to get happier by the second... What the hell was he playing?

There was a radio in the background, with techno-ish beats popping about. And then... Oh no.

"Hattala Hattala Hattala Hey! Play my sitar every day! Hattala Hattala Hattala ho, won't stop playing; nonono! Faster Faster Faster it goes, playing the sitar with my toes!"

Axel snorted. Noone else was around, either being busy with a mission or personal matters. He clamped his mouth shut with his hand as he peeked in Demyx's room.

Demyx's mullet was all messed up, and he was in nothing but his underwear strumming his sitar like mad and having a jolly good time. Axel chose to sit by the doorframe and watch. He smirked as he thought, _lucky me._

"I like my sitar, I like my sitar! I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go! Oh whoa Oh!" He spun around, opening those curulean eyes to a smirking Axel.

"Ah!" He squeaked, tripping over his own feet and falling face-first, dropping his sitar.

"Oh no, don't mind me. I was waiting to see you play it with your toes." Demyx's face turned redder than Axel's cherry hair, and he looked up, trying to look mad and intimidating. Axel thought it was cute.

Demyx sputtered, turning off the radio and glaring at Axel. "My door was shut."

"Oh, then someone else opened it before I came along. I simply walked by and saw... all your glory." Axel was smirking, and glanced up and down Demyx. Demyx's face got even more flustered as he realized he was... unclothed.

"Oh no, I don't mind one bit." Axel said, sauntering forward. "I thought you looked absolutely adorable." He stopped right infront of Demyx, grinning like the cheshire cat.

His face inched down, stopping nose to nose with Demyx's. He sputtered some more, looking everywhere but at Axel.

"Demyx?" Axel purred, smiling at his heated face. "Y-yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Demyx squeaked in surprise, but didn't move backward. "W-why would _you_ want to kiss _me_?" he asked, subconciously inching forward.

"Wanted to for a while now."

"Uhm.. O-okay." he whispered, his eyes starting to close.

"WHOA!" Marluxia started, spotting the couple oh-so close. Demyx and Axel each jumped two feet in the air, Demyx picking up a blanket to cover his chest.

"Well, that was unexpected," Marly just stood there, scratching his chin. Axel was blushing profusely, his hands in the air in a "It wasn't me!" gesture.

Marly giggled. "Sorry to interrupt. Shut the door next time." he then skipped off, leaving two quite flustered Orgy members behind.

"S-sorry Demyx" Axel took off, embarrassed beyond belief.

Demyx was upset. _So close..._

*poof*

Axel sighed, ploppong down on his bed.

_Dem probably hates me._ He groaned it a pillow.

"Ehem." Axel shot up, looking at the person in his doorframe. Roxas.

"R-Roxas. Why are you in my room?"

"Demyx is mopey. It's your fault. Fix it." he left. Huh?

Axel got up, walking to Demyx's room. He peeked in, finding Demyx face-first in his sheets, head buried in a pillow.

He knocked a little on the door. "Leave."

He tried again. "Roxas, I said-"

"A-Axel."

Demyx wiped his face with his palms rapidly, somewhat hiding his face. "Demy, don't cry." Axel said, sitting next to Demyx, pulling him into a hug. Demyx relaxed.

"Is it my fault?" Demyx tensed, pushing Axel away. "Y-Yes... no... I don't know."

Axel put his hand under Demyx's chin, pushing it up. "I'm sorry." and kissed him. Demyx instantly responded, melting in his arms and wrapping his own around Axel's neck.

"Close the damn door! I told you this already!" Marluxia said, shutting the door for them. Demyx laughed, pulling Axel in for a deeper kiss. Axel grinned into the kiss, breaking it to go lock the door.

"Hmm... I think I'm liking something a little more than my sitar." They laughed, landing on the bed.

Happy time~

Ooh, I want Axel's happy time o.O

XD yay first one done! Please Alert me so you can read the rest of my amaaazzing song based fics.

Reviews give you more fics! And HAPPINESS! erm... I meant COOKIES!

RAWR: read and write reviews.

BUTT-ON! PRESS IIITT!


End file.
